


Power Outage

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: The power goes out and you and your sexy neighbor, Chris find a way to pass the time.





	Power Outage

You were sitting on the couch cuddled under a fluffy blanket reading your favorite Christmas book when the lights flickered. You looked out the window to see the wind was howling and the snow was coming down at a good clip. Shrugging your shoulders you went back to reading as you had made it to your favorite section of the story.

The lights flickered again before finally going out. You heard the heat stop and your apartment was eerily silent. You gave a heavy sigh and got up in search of some candles. You found a few pillar candles and some tea lights, which you placed on some small plates. You placed them around the kitchen and on the coffee table. The candles provided enough light so you could avoid bumping into furniture.

A loud knock sounded at your door and you jumped and put your hand over you racing heart.

“Coming,” you said as you made your way to the door.

You opened it to see Chris, your extremely handsome neighbor and fantasy standing there. He was the man that took over your dreams and made you wake up horny. You were afraid your favorite vibrator was going to break with the amount you used it because of this man.

“Hey Chris,” you smiled. “What’s up?”

“My power went out and I can’t get into my apartment,” he looked at you sheepishly.

“What do you mean you can’t get into your apartment?” You furrowed your eyebrows in question.

“Um…I..um,” he stammered, running his fingers through his hair, “I have one of those smart locks and I guess it doesn’t work when the power goes out,” he chuckled and shook his head back and forth, knowing how silly that sounded.

Your lips formed an “O” shape and you laughed. “Come in; don’t want you stuck in the hallway until the power comes on.” You took a step to the side and let him enter your apartment.

“Thanks, I appreciate it. It’s getting really bad out there, hopefully they can fix the power soon and I can get out of your hair.”

“Honestly, it’s no trouble at all. I was just reading anyway. Can I take your coat?”

“Yeah, thanks,” he said unzipping his coat and sliding it off his body.

He was wearing a tight white henley shirt that was unbuttoned, revealing a small portion of the tattoo over his heart and a small amount of chest hair, a blue and red plaid button down over the henley and a pair of dark wash jeans. You allowed your eyes to roam over his masculine body for a moment, hoping the dim lights from the candles hid your flushed cheeks. This man was sex on legs and you bit back a small moan. He kicked off his boots and hung his jacket on the coat rack next to the door.

You smiled brightly at him and offered him a spot of the couch.

“Whatcha reading?” he asked picking the book up off the table.

“ _Skipping Christmas_  by John Grisham, I read it every year,” you sat cross legged on the couch, your knee brushing against his thigh slightly.

“Never read it,” he said placing it down on the table again.

“Can I get you something to drink? I make a great appletini, or I’ve got some red wine..” you trailed off.

“If you don’t have beer, I’ll take the appletini,” he smiled at you.

“Sure thing.”

You headed off to the kitchen and busied yourself with making the drinks.

“How much snow do we have out there?” you called from the kitchen.

“5 to 6 inches. They are talking about having a foot by morning,” he replied.

“Ugh, I hate the snow,” you returned to the living room and handed him his drink while you downed half of yours in a big gulp.

“Thirsty?” He asked taking a sip of his and licking his lips. “This is delicious, thanks,” he smiled.

You chuckled, “you could say that”.

“So, what have you been up to lately?” He asked.

‘Jerking off thinking of you,’ you thought but reeled your thoughts in. “Not much, just work and trying to get ready for Christmas. How about you?” You picked up your drink and took a small sip; you could already feel the warmth spread through your body as the alcohol was starting to take effect.

“Work, the usual.”

“Hm,” you replied through closed lips.

The conversation was awkward and you were afraid he was going to say screw it and hang outside his apartment until the power came back on.

“Wanna play a game?” You asked.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I’ve got some playing cards, I’ve got Jenga, I’ve got scrabble,” you realized you were starting to ramble; it was something you did when you were a bit nervous.

He laughed, “how about _never have I ever_?” He brought the martini glass to his lips and downed the drink.

You licked your lips as you watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed the emerald liquid.

“Sure.”

You finished your drink and took his glass from him to make you each another one.

“Bring the bottle of vodka over, we might need it,” he laughed.

You came back with the 2 glasses in your hands and the vodka bottle tucked under your arm.

“Chris, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.”

“I would never,” he said, feigning shock, hand over his chest and a pout on his lips.

You laughed at his reaction before you handed him a full glass and put the bottle down on the table in front of you. He murmured his thanks before placing the glass on the table. He rubbed his hands together and turned to face you, pulling his bent leg up on the couch.

“OK, we’ll start easy. Never have I ever watched  _White Christmas_.”

You shook your head no and he took a sip of his drink and scoffed.

“You honestly have never seen that movie?”

“Nope,” you said popping the “p”. “Never have I ever burned cookies.”

You both took a sip and laughed. The questions continued like this for some time, the two of you having innocent fun. You both had finished your 2nd drinks in record time and you were feeling bold as it was your turn again.

“Never have I ever had fantasies about the person living next door.”

You watched as he lifted the vodka bottle to his lips and took a sip. It was hard to see in the candle light, but his eyes seemed to darken a shade or two. He passed the bottle to you and you took a small sip.

“Never have I ever jerked off picturing my neighbor riding my cock,” he smirked.

Your head was swimming with all the alcohol you had consumed and you knew it was time to get some water.

“Um, I-I’m gonna get some water, do you want some?” You asked standing up quickly. The alcohol making you unsteady on your feet and you fell back onto the couch with an oomph. You let out a small laugh and he was hovering over you in no time.

“Are you alright?” He stroked his finger along your jaw and cupped your chin in his hand, causing you to look into his eyes.

Your response was breathy, “I’m fine.”

“Never have I ever wanted to fuck the person next door to me,” he whispered his lips mere centimeters from yours.

“I’ll drink to that.”

You leaned in, closing the gap and kissed him. He dug his fingers into your hair and tugged lightly eliciting a moan from your lips. His kiss was passionate and urgent and you needed more of him. You pressed your hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the couch, swinging your leg over his lap so you were straddling him.

You rubbed your chest against his, making your nipples pebble with the friction. He reached his hand between your bodies and started rubbing you over your pants. You moaned into him again and started grinding your hips on his hand, heat flooding between your thighs.

You broke away breathless to look at him. Pure lust was written on his face and you felt your stomach coil.

“Let’s go to your room,” he suggested.

You picked up a candle and moved down the hall to your room. You placed the candle on your dresser and lifted turned to face him.

“Tell me to stop and I will, right now. If you don’t though, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop if you want to later.” He said, rubbing his hand over the bulge in his pants.

You bit you lip and he groaned. You reached your hands forward and pulled at the hem of his shirt, urging it up exposing the taught muscles around his abs and chest. He helped remove the shirt and it ended up in a pile on the floor. You both made quick work of stripping each other until you were both naked and panting.

He gave his length a few strokes before pushing you back so you were laying back on the edge of the bed. He sunk to his knees and he pulled your legs over his shoulders, his mouth mere inches from your soaked folds.  He rubbed his bead along the inside of your thigh, letting it tickle your leg. His tongue darted out and he licked a line from asshole to clit. You threw your head back and groaned loudly. He latched his mouth on to your clit was sucking with such force you didn’t know how long you would last.

He inserted a finger into you and started pumping into you at a steady rate, adding a 2nd one shortly after. You were wriggling under his touch and you were getting close.

“Chris, please,” you moaned, trying to hump his face.

He pulled his mouth away from you and asked, “please what?”

He rubbed his thumb along your folds adding moisture to it before sliding it back towards your tight asshole and pressing against it; slowing working his finger in until he was a knuckle deep. He latched back on to your clit; the extra sensation of his finger in your ass causing you to moan louder.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, don’t stop.”

“Come for me Y/N, soak my face.”

You arched your back and felt everything tense before you felt your release hitting you hard. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of your pussy and ass, slowing down to work you through your orgasm.

“God, that’s beautiful he said giving you one more lick over your sensitive clit, you bucked against the sensation.  He pulled his fingers out of you and stood.

You started moving up the bed and he pulled you back to him by your ankle.

“I want to see that gorgeous ass of yours, turn over,” he instructed.

You turned around and climbed on all fours on the bed, shaking your ass back and forth as you crawled forward, giving him room to climb on the bed behind you. He placed his large hand between your shoulder blades and gently pushed your top half down to the mattress, leaving your ass in the air. You turned your head so you were on your right cheek and could watch him out of the corner of your eye.

He gave your ass a small slap and you yelped in surprise. You heard his chuckle as he grabbed a handful and pressed his body up against yours, his cock teasing your entrance. You pushed back enough to have to tip slide through your folds and you both moaned at the feeling. He slapped your ass again before gripping your hips and sliding his cock in painfully slow.

“Fuuuck. I’ve thought about this pussy since you moved in months ago,” he said holding you still. “You fit me like a glove. Are you ready for this? I’m probably not gonna last long,” he asked groaning as he spoke.

“Please, I need you to move.”

He started thrusting in and out, hitting your g-spot each time he pushed in. You could feel yourself spiraling again. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you up so your back was flush with his chest as he continued to pound into you. He reached his hand down and started rubbing tight circles on your clit.

You were moaning so loud you were sure the neighbors were going to call the cops on you.

“I want to feel you cum on my cock, you’re squeezing it, you’re so close,” he said as he bit down on your shoulder. You let go, and came hard, calling his name like a prayer.

“That’s it baby, I’m right behind you.”

He thrust into you a few more times before he groaned his release, burying his face in your shoulder. He let go of your waist and you fell forward, exhausted as he lay down behind you, pulling you close to him. You were elated snuggled in his arms, both of your heart rates returning to normal.

“So you’ve been thinking about me for months huh?” You asked chuckling.

“Oh God,” he laughed. “Yeah, I’ve pictured doing this with you for months.”

“So have I,” you said blushing.

“Really?” He asked, his voice rising with excitement.

“I’ve become best friends with my vibrator; I’ve even named it Chris.”

You were grateful the power was out because you knew you were red from tip to toe telling him this.

“That’s hot. I’m so glad I’m locked out of my apartment.”

“Yeah, about that. I know you have a key that will still open your door, even if the power is out.”

“Fuck, you knew?” He sighed heavily. “Well, what can I say, the power was out and I thought we could keep each other warm then.”

“It is getting cold in here; I think you might need to warm me up again,” you said rubbing your ass over his semi hard cock.

“You won’t be cold for long Y/N,” he smirked.


End file.
